Boot Camp Blues
by Maes Hughes's lover
Summary: AU Before Roy Mustang can rise to the top he must work at the bottom. He must first complete his 4 weeks of mandatory boot camp.


**Rating: M for language and some violence**

**Type: Multi chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Full Metal Jacket**

**Extra: " " (these are conversation) ' ' (these thinking in the mind) jodies written in _italics_**

All I ever wanted to be when I was young was to be a solider. But, not any damn solider I was gonna be the best. In fact I was just selected out of hundreds of candidates to be a state alchemist. My name is Roy Mustang the flame alchemist and in a few minutes my train is going to arrive to take me to boot camp. It's just a technicality though, I mean I'm the best out there this boot camp thing will be a snap.

After I waited a few more minutes my train pulled up in the station. Other young soldiers started to board the train with their trunks and uniforms in place. All of them seemed to be nervous as hell, but not me like I said this will be easy.

I got on the train and found a seat and as the last few people boarded the train another solider came and sat next to me. He was a little taller than I am and had glasses that sat perfectly on his nose.

"Hi, I'm Maes Hughes do you mind if I sit down here." He asked as he extended his hand to me.

"No, go ahead and I'm Roy Mustang."

"Oh, nice to meet ya! It's nice to meet someone who's somewhat nice here. Everyone else I've talked to just yelled at me, people can be so rude these days."

'Dear lord' I thought 'I always get stuck with some loud mouthed idiot who just talks away for ever.'

"Well we are going to boot camp what did you expect them to do bake us a cake." I said in somewhat of a mocking manner.

"No, but I wish they would I'm really hungry now that you mention it."

'It is going to be a long train ride.'

Several hours later we arrive at our destination. A boot camp right smack dad in the middle of nowhere. All of us pilled off the bus and were instructed to stand in four elements**1**. As we stood at attention an officer came up to us.

"At ease men I am the housing director I'm am here to show you where your quarters are. I also have been informed that you will have exactly 10 minutes to put all you crap away and report to the training ground. Do I make myself clear!'

"Sir yes sir!" Came the reply of the whole unit.

"Good, now get your asses in gear and get to the barracks."

All of us took off for the barracks to find our bunks that had are names on it. I found mine a placed my stuff on the floor as I inspected the bed. Or I was when I saw Hughes climb on the bunk above me.

"Hey, what a coincidence we sat next to each other on the bus and now we share bunks, how crazy is that."

'I hate my life!'

"Yeah, go figure pretty goddamn amazing huh."

After our 10 minutes were up a bugle sounded that told us to report to the training grounds. So the whole unit moved out to the training ground where a very angry looking older man was waiting for us. We all got back in our original elements and waited for the man to speak.

"You pathetic idiots are late. I said be here in 10 minutes and it has been 11 minutes. When I say 10 minutes I mean 10 minutes you pieces of wasted skin. Do you get that!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Now for being late I want all you pansy asses to give me 50 pushups on the double, MOVE IT!"

We all started to do the backbreaking pushups as the LOUD angry man introduced himself.

"I'm am Sergeant Townson, but you all might as well call me fucking god for next 4 weeks! I'm here to form you pathetic piles of shit in to somewhat presentable human beings!"

Sergeant Townson started to inspect the unit as we did the pushups. He stopped at Hughes and I and stared at us than he addressed Hughes.

"You, you love this country don't you in fact you love it so much you want to marry this great country!"

"Isn't that illegal!" Hughes said as he continued with his pushups.

"You are idiot son a goddamn idiot!"

Then he turned to me. "Mustang, why are you taking you damn time do you think you're to good for pushups like the rest of your unit!"

"Not really sir."

"Well I think you do so for your cocky ass attitude everyone except you will do 50 more pushups! And men when you get back in the barracks tonight remember to give Mustang your thanks!"

After everyone else finished with their pushups it was dinnertime and we all had the pleasure of double timing**2 **to the mess hall. But at least we got to sing a jodie**3 **on our way there, there's some retribution for all this work!

_"Have you ever heard of the orange range!" _

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Don't tell your mama or she'll think your insane!"_

_"She will!"_

_"All the pretty girls like to listen and pretend!"_

_"They do!" _

_"This highway of ours has no end!"_

We all reached the barracks and I was about to go to sleep or I was until I heard and un-recognizable voice say…"

"Mustang, you asshole I'm gonna mess you up for making me do all those pushups!"

**TBC **

**A/N: 1 An element is when you have soldier standing in straight proportional rows of four.**

**2 Double timing is when your running in step (like marching just sped up)**

**3 A jodie is a military song you sing when marching.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it read and review keep this story alive!**


End file.
